Exposé
Sinopse Flashbacks Fora da Ilha thumb|left|Nikki fazendo um striptease no seriado Exposé Um apresentador anuncia a entrada de "Corvette, o orgulho de St. Paul" aparecendo então Nikki, que tira seu casaco revelando um bikini de brilhantes, e dança ao redor de um mastro no palco de um clube. Ela identifica alguém entrando no escritório do Sr. LaShade e segue-o vestindo seu casaco, pegando o homem abrindo uma maleta com dinheiro em sua mesa. Ela percebe que o dinheiro que era para o orfanato foi pego. Ela mira no Sr. LaShade mas ele atira nela primeiro. Duas dançarinas, Autumn e Crystal, entram repentinamente, e LaShade diz a elas que Corvette estava trabalhando para o Cobra e que ele (o Cobra) iria pagar. Uma voz "e corta!" e um membro da equipe fecha uma claquete nomeada "Exposé". LaShade, revelado ser o ator Billy Dee Williams, ajuda Nikki se levantar. O Diretor Howard L. Zukerman anuncia que foi um ótimo final para Corvette e toda a equipe a aplaude. Ele caminha com ela para fora, onde a Casa de Opéra de Sydney aparece ao fundo, e a oferece dar-lhe seu personagem de volta. Ele pergunta se ela está deixando Sydney para voltar para Los Angeles, mas ela diz que o ama e não está o deixando. thumb|right|Paulo é apresentado a Nikki 84 dias atrás - 4 dias antes da queda do avião- Howard e Nikki estão comendo em sia casa e ele introduz seu novo chef de cozinha Paulo para Nikki quando ela elogia a comida da noite. Ele diz que Paulo viajou até Sydney e foi ao escritório dele todo dia até conseguir o emprego. Howard oferece a ela um roll e ela verifica que ele colocou um bracelete de diamantes para ela no prato. Ele está prestes a explicar a ela porque sua mulher é um obstáculo para que eles fiquem juntos quando ele coloca a mão no próprio peito. Paulo vem e checa o pulso do patrão, anunciando que ele estaria morto. Nikki agarra então uma chave do pescoço do morto e reclama de ter comido a mesma comida que Howard. Eles entram no closet e abrem um cofre que Nikki alega que somente ela sabe da existência.. Paulo se prepara para acender um cigarro mas Nikki diz a ele para não fumar, assim eles não deixarão evidência de que estiveram lá. Dentro do cofre eles acham uma boneca matryoshka, que contém dentro o que Nikki diz ser um "traiçoeiro muito esperto". thumb|left|Boone e Shannon topam com Paulo e Nikki 80 dias atrás - dia 01- Paulo, sentado em um restaurante no aeroporto de Sydney, lê um jornal para Nikki, que diz que Howard morreu de ataque cardíaco. Eles riem, se beijam e Nikki pergunta a Paulo sobre o chiclete que ele está mascando. Ele diz a ela que está tentando parar de fumar e que está mascando um chiclete de nicotina. Eles brindam com champanhe e são interrompidos por Shannon que grita com Boone dizendo que ele é responsável pela falta de lugares. Ela diz a ele que se tivessem passagens de primeira classe aquilo não ocorreria. Boone polidamente pede a Paulo por uma cadeira extra e ele concorda, mas Shannon puxa Boone do local acusando ele de "flertar com qualquer cara". Nikki pede a Paulo a promessa de que o relacionamento deles nunca chegue àquele ponto. Flashbacks na Ilha thumb|right|Paulo e Nikki nos destrços do Vôo 815 80 dias atrás - dia 01 Os sobreviventes do vôo 815 vagam entre os escombros da fuselagem em choque. Shannon berra. Nikki procura por sua bagagem e Gary Troup é sugado pela turbina do avião que explode. Nikki grita por Paulo e vê um dos passageiros Arzt que pergunta para ela se está tudo bem. Boone corre até Nikki e pergunta se ela tem uma caneta. Ela identifica Paulo olhando em choque para o oceano. Ela vai até ele, segura sua cabeça preocupadamente e pergunta aonde estaria sua mala. 75 dias atrás - dia 6- Nikki e Paulo procuram nas bagagens a noite, teorizando sobre a natureza do Lostzila. Nikki diz a Paulo para manter o foco porque eles precisam achar a mala antes de serem resgatados. Ethan oferece a eles roupas e se apresenta. Nikki diz que eles estão a procura do chiclete de nicotina de Paulo. Ethan sugere que eles procurem no interior da ilha e não somente no litoral. Arzt diz que Boone tomou toda água. Jack aparece e diz que ele achou água e faz seu discurso sobre "Viveremos juntos, morreremos sozinhos". thumb|left|Nikki pedindo a ajuda de Arzt 57 dias atrás - dia 24- Nikki acha o Dr. Arzt examinando sua coleção de 20 novas espécies. Uma aranha fêmea, chamada por ele de aranha medusa, emite um poderoso feronômio. Nikki pede ajuda a Arzt para tentar encontrar seus pertences. Paulo age com ciúmes de Nikki e sugere a ela que talvez Ethan tivesse sido de melhor ajuda. Eles seguem o mapa de Arzt e acham o avião dos traficantes. Nikki pede para Paulo escalar a parede, entrar no avião e procurar por um rádio, mas Paulo demonstra medo de que o avião caia. Eles acabam descobrindo a Estação Pérola e a abrem. Paulo quer investigar mas Nikki não deixa ele entrar. 48 dias atrás - dia 33- Arzt e Shannon estão gritando com Kate porque ela não disse ao grupo sobre as armas da mala do policial. Nikki pergunta a Kate onde ela achou a pasta. Nikki e Paulo vão à cachoeira e Paulo pergunta se Nikki ainda estaria com ele se não fosse pelos diamantes. Nikki diz apenas que eles vale 8 milhões de dólares e que ele deve mergulhar sozinho, uma vez que ela teve que seduzir Howard. Paulo acha a bagagem, mas esconde a informação de Nikki dizendo que viu somente cadáveres embaixo da água. Ela sai andando contrariada e Paulo mergulha de novo. thumb|right|Paulo e Nikki avistando o Bimotor 32 dias atrás - dia 49 Paulo arranca nervosamente seu chiclete de nicotina da bagagem e começa a cavar um buraco na praia quando Locke o descobre. Locke sugere que Paulo ache um local mais seguro para guardar o que quer que ele esteja escondendo. Paulo então se dirige a estação Pérola , onde um dos monitores está apenas mostrando estática. Ele esconde a boneca russa no banheiro. Ele de repente ouve um barulho e espia pela porta do banheiro. Ben e Juliet entraram na escotilha e chegam a conclusão que Tom esqueceu a porta aberta. Ben diz a Juliet que Tom deve cobrir a porta da escotilha com o avião. Eles sintonizam o monitor da estação na estação Cisne. Ben diz que irá recrutar Jack tentando explorar seus sentimentos frágeis. Juliet pergunta se isso quer dizer que eles tenham que raptar Ford (Sawyer) e Austen (Kate) também. Ben diz que eles farão Michael trazer eles para Os Outros. Eles saem e Paulo acha o walkie-talkie deles. 9 dias atrás - dia 72- Locke convida todos os Losties para uma visita a Pearl, e Nikkie e Paulo vão com eles. Paulo finge que tem de usar o banheiro e recupera a boneca, que contém um pequeno pacote. Ele esconde o pacote na cueca. thumb|left|Paulo e Nikki na escotilha da Pérola 12 horas atrás - dia 81- Nikki diz a Paulo que ela está chateada porque o dia de ação de graças passou há duas semanas sem eles perceberem. Ela está preocupada em nunca mais ser resgatada, mas Paulo a consola. Ele diz a ela que ficou feliz em não terem achado a bagagem porque aquilo poderia ter separado eles. Ele sai dizendo que vai pegar café da manha para eles e Nikki descobre o seu chiclete no chão percebendo que ele achou a bagagem mas escondeu dela. Nikki vai até Sawyer e exige que ele dê uma arma a ela. Ele se recusa dizendo que ela está muito agitada. Ele diz que ele não tem mais armas e mesmo que tivesse não daria uma a ela, enquanto Desmond assiste a tudo. Ele grita "e quem diabos é vc?" assim que ela sai. thumb|right|Paulo sendo picado pela aranha 8 horas atrás - dia 81 Nikki leva Paulo para a selva e tenta descobrir se ele achou os diamantes. ELe nega, mas ela mostra para ele o chiclete que achou. Ela tira uma das espécies de aranha do Dr. Arzt, e tira uma aranha medusa jogando-a em Paulo. Ela pousa no pescoço do rapaz e o morde. Paulo emaga a aranha e fica com os restos da aranha grudados na mão. Ela diz a ele que essa aranha é chamada de medusa porque ela causa paralizia nas vítimas por 8 horas, e diminui os batimentos cardíacos, tornando-os imperceptíveis. Paulo cai no chão e não pode mais se mexer. Nikki tira seu sapato e joga em uma árvore. Ela abre as calças do rapaz e acha o saquinho dentro da cueca dele. Paulo diz que escondeu os diamantes por causa que ele tinha medo de perdê-la caso ela encontrasse os diamantes e não precisasse mais dele. Os mesmos ruídos que o monstro faz são ouvidos a uma distância. Centenas de aranhas medusa macho, atraído pelo feromônio liberado pela aranha fêmea esmagada, marcham em direção ao casal. Nikki é picada por uma e ela vai embora. Nikki corre através da floresta, para repentinamente e cava um buraco, enterrando o que depois é revelado ser um pequeno saco, então ela continua a correr. Na praia, Sawyer e Hurley estão jogando pingue-pongue quando Nikki cambaleia na frente deles e então cai, murmurando "paralizada". Tempo Real thumb|left|Hurley e Sawyer jogando ping-pong Nikki corre através da floresta, para repentinamente e cava um buraco, enterrando algo, então continua a correr. Na praia, Sawyer e Hurley estão jogando pingue-pongue quando Nikki cambaleia na frente deles e então cai. Hugo pergunta a ela o que aconteceu e ela diz algo difícil de entender como "pa-- leyes--". Sawyer diz a Hurley para pedir ajuda e olha para o interior da floresta procurando por possíveis perigos, mas Hurley diz a ele que Nikki está morta. Sawyer pergunta quem é Nikki. Sawyer, Hurley, Jin, Sun e Charlie examinam o corpo mas não podem determinar a causa da morte. Sun sugere que eles talvez tivessem sido envenenados e que deveriam checar o estoque de comida. Charlie descobre terra embaixo de suas unhas, Sawyer pensa que ela disse "plywood" (madeira compensada) mas Hurley sugere "power lines" (linhas de energia) e então exclama "Paulo lies!" (Paulo mente!). Sawyer propões eles investigarem Paulo. thumb|right|Os sobreviventes com os corpos de Paulo e Nikki Sawyer, Jin, e Hurley encontram o corpo de Paulo deitado no chão da floresta. Suas calças estavam abertas e um de seus sapatos em uma árvore. Sawyer olhou nos arredores mas alegou não ver nada. Jin pegou uma garrafa de água de dentro da mochila de Paulo, mas Sawyer tirou-a dele e esvaziou-a para o caso de estar envenedada. Hurley acusa Sawyer de contaminar a cena do crime. Jin supõe que tivesse sido o monstro Hurley, Jin, e Sawyer levam o corpo de Paulo para o cemitério. Hurley diz o monstro deve ter sido responsável porquê Eko havia dito para Nikki e Paulo que "eles seriam os próximos", mas Sawyer pensou que Eko referia-se a todos os Losties. Hurley repreende Sawyer por referir-se a Nikki e Paulo como "Nina e Pablo". thumb|left|Hurley com o script de Exposé Sawyer faz uma busca na tenda de Nikki e Paulo enquanto Hurley diz para ele ser cauteloso. Charlie avisa que Sun checou a comida e ninguém estava doente. Eles viram os insetos e Charlie lembrou-se que pertenciam a Arzt. Eles imaginaram que Nikki e Paulo eram seus amigos. Charlie encontrou o roteiro de Exposé que pertencia a Nikki. Hurley revelou ser um grande show da série e descobriu o nome de Nikki fazia parte do elenco. Ele ficou chocado com a descoberta que Sr. LaShade era "O Cobra". Sawyer descobriu um walkie talkie e disse que eles são exatamente os mesmos que os Outros usavam. Ele acusou Nikki e Paulo de trabalharem para os Outros O grupo discute a situação no cemitério. Hurley pergunta a Sawyer como Nikki e Paulo poderiam estar trabalhando com os Outros. Sawyer relembra ele que Michael também o fez. Hurley diz que eles estão muito longe mas Sun conta que eles pegaram-na no acampamento. Sawyer ofereceu para verificar o perímetro, sacando uma arma, o que Hurley questiona. Charlie e Sun ficam diante dos corpos. thumb|right|Charlie confessando a Sun que foi ele quem a carregou Hurley encontra Desmond e pergunta se ele pode usar seus poderes psíquicos para descobrir o que aconteceu, mas Desmond diz que ele somente vê flashes. Ele sugere perguntar a Sawyer, na qual foi visto discutindo com Nikki pela manhã, bem antes dela morrer. Vincent descobre os corpos. Hurley discute suas descobertas sobre Sawyer com Charlie e Sun. Sun defende Sawyer e acusa os Outros. Hurley os deixou para buscar Desmond. Charlie confessa a Sun que foi ele que puxou-a para a floresta e que a idéia havia sido de Sawyer. thumb|left|Túmulo de Paulo e Nikki Depois quando todos estavam juntos no cemitério, Hurley pergunta sobre a arma de Sawyer e diz a ele que sabe sobre sua discussão com Nikki. Ele pergunta se Sawyer a matou, mas Sawyer insiste que ele não fez isto. Ele diz que eles tinham um segredo, por causa da sujeira embaixo das unhas demonstrando que ela estava escondendo algo importante. Ele mostra a eles um saco e joga-o para Sun. Ela abre e revela muitos diamantes. Sawyer diz para ela ficar com eles, dizendo que não tem nada a ver com as mortes e vai embora. Sun encontra Sawyer e confronta-o sobre o que Charlie revelou. Ela devolve os diamantes para ele, alegando que eles não tem nenhum valor ali na ilha e bate em sua cara. Depois, o grupo reuniu-se en volta da cova e Hurley diz algumas palavras. Ele diz aparentemente eles morreram por causa dos diamantes, eles eram bons com ele, ele adorava Exposé e eles faziam parte do acampamento. Sawyer então joga os diamantes em sua cova. Os Losties começam a enterrar Nikki e Paulo. Justamente quando a areia cobre suas faces, começa a passar o efeito do veneno e Nikki abre os olhos, mas Sawyer e Hurley não vê. Nikki e Paulo são enterrados vivos. Curiosidades * O jornal que Paulo está lendo no aeroporto é de Quinta-Feira, 24 de Setembro de 2004, que foi depois da data em que o vôo 815 caiu (22 de setembro de 2004). Na realidade 24 de Setembro caiu numa Sexta-Feira http://www.lostpedia.com/index.php?title=Image:Lost-s03e14-80days-newspaper.jpg&redirect=no http://www.lostpedia.com/index.php?title=Image:Lost-s03e14-80days-newspaper2.jpg&redirect=no * Um possivel erro de filmagem pode estar presente na cena em que Locke encontra Paulo cavando um buraco e o alerta que o inverno está vindo, fazendo com que a maré fique alta. Nós sabemos que no cativeiro de Jack, durante o tempo em que os Losties estão perdidos, que o Red Sox ganhou o World Series e que Bush havia sido reeleito como presidente. Em outras palavras, é outono nos EUA, o que faria com que fosse primavera no hemisfério sul, onde os Losties estão. Isto significa que virá o verão, e não o inverno, como foi dito. ** Entretanto, Locke é um americano, então ele pode ter pensado que essa época do ano é outono. O movimento das marés deveriam comportar-se como ele predisse. * Uma das séries produzidas por Zukerman traz o nome "Dr Kincaid". Kincaid é o nome do fisioterapeuta de Locke. * Após alertar Paulo que fumar próximo ao cofre poderia deixar cinzas que complicariam eles, Nikki abre e saqueia o cofre com suas próprias mãos, deixando assim suas impressões digitais. * No passaporte de Paulo, a expressão "REPÚBLICA FEDERATIVA DO BRASIL" está escrito errôneamente como "REPUBLICA FEDERATIVA DO BRAZIL". * Os diamantes estão escondidos dentro de uma boneca matriosca de origem russa conhecida como Matriosca (do russo матрёшка). * "Exposé" em Francês significa "exposto" e no Alemão significa "sinopse"; no inglês coloquial, significa uma revelação ou exposição, muitas vezes revelados na mídia impressa ou em notícias. * Este é o primeiro episódio da 3ª Temporada em que são creditados todos os membros regulares que aparecem; entretanto, Jack e Sayid apenas aparecem no rodapé do arquivo. * A claquete mostrada em Exposé no começo do episódio mostra o episódio final da temporada de Exposé foi dirigido por Stephen Williams, na qual também dirigiu este episódio de LOST. * Um atendente do aeroporto chama por "Capitão Stewart." * Arzt refere-se a sua aranha medusa como Latrodectus regina, na qual é um membro do gênero da aranha viúva, mas não há a espécie regina de aranhas viúvas. Como Arzt disse que ele havia descoberto novas espécies, ele provavelmente deu o nome por si só. A atual aranha parece similar a algumas espécies de aranha viúva. "Regina" é uma palvra latina para "Rainha". * Shannon reclama com Boone "flertando com qualquer cara." Durante um podcast e em uma entrevista, os produtores deram a dica que um dos personagens poderia revelar-se como "gay" nesse episódio. Isso bate com o conceito da palavra "exposé" também, com Boone fora, exposto no episódio. :* Contudo, o comentário poderia simplesmente ter sido escrito como um insulto passageiro de Shannon com nenhuma relevância real. Além disso, deve ser notado que Boone teve relações com Shannon, assim como possivelmente encontrou uma garota chamada Nicole. Dessa forma, se Boone sente atração por homens, ele deveria ser um personagem bissexual e não um personagem gay. :* Ian Somerhalder também representou Paul Denton, um personagem bissexual, na versão do filme de Bret Easton Ellis 'The Rules of Attraction'. * Nikki diz no aeroporto que ela não quer que ela e Paulo se tornem como Shannon e Boone, mas logo após a queda, eles estavam brigando da mesma maneira. :* Deveria ser notado também, pelo final do episódio, Nikki e Paulo também terminaram como Shannon e Boone de alguma forma: mortos. ::*Contudo, esse não é o caso que nós sabemos agora que Nikki e Paulo estão simplesmente paralizados. Os outros Losties acham que eles estão mortos então eles vão enterrá-los. * O episódio explica como Shannon sabia que a chave da maleta das armas estava no pescoço de Jack, pois Kate deixou escapar isso quando ela estava defendendo o fato que eles guardavam em segredo que eles tinham a maleta com as armas. * Era o dia 49 quando Paulo viu Ben dizer que ele usaria Michael para atrair Jack, Kate e Sawyer até ele. Quando Michael fez o primeiro contato com Walt no computador da escotilha também era o dia 49. Temas Recorrentes * Nikki e Paulo conquistam o segredo de Zukerman, o assassinam , e roubam $8 milhões em pedras. * Nikki e Paulo não querem terminar como Shannon e Boone, mas todos quatro personagens terminaram 'mortos'. * A única evidência mostrando que os dois estavam vivos e somente paralizados aparece quando Nikki abre seus olhos enquanto eles estão sendo enterrados. * A Aranha Medusa paraliza sua vítima por 8 horas. * A personagem de Nikki, "Corvette", descobre que seu chefe é de verdade a figura misteriosa "Cobra" no sho de TV "Exposé". * Shannon, Arzt e Kate discutem sobre as armas 48 dias após. * Nikki e Paulo esbarram em Shannon e Boone assim que embarcaram. * Nikki e Paulo tiveram seus livre arbítrios de certa forma interrompidos por causa das aranhas. Seu destino é (errôneamente) decidido pelos outros Losties que os enterraram. * dentro do banheiro há o numero 22. (2+2=4). * Paulo se refeer as trufas raspadas(?) como o ingrediente secreto apra as suas fritadas. * Zukerman é assasinado. * A personagem de Nikki em "Exposé" é morta. * Nikki e Paulo appear parecem morrer no espisodio. * Nikki e Paulo encontraram o pequeno avião em A Pérola antes de todos mas nunca revelaram a ninguém. * O personagem obscuro em "Exposé" é referido como "A Cobra". Referências Culturais *Ethan apareceu usando uma camiseta da Universidade de Winsonsin;os escritores do episodio; Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz, se conheceram na Universidade de Wisconsin. * A exclamação de arzt que "os porcos estão andando" é uma referencia a ultima cena de " a Republica dos Bichos onde os porcos estão em pé,uma metafora sobre o oprimido se tornar como o opressor. * Howard refere-se a a Paulo como o "Wolfgang Puck" do Brasil,um celebre chefe austro-americano dono de um restaurante e negociante em LA.É também uam referencia ao apelido de Rodrigo Santoro na midia como o "Tom Cruise brasileiro." * A personagem de Nikki em "Exposé" se chama Corvette. Há modelos de Corvette em carros,navios e aviões. * Billy Dee Williams interpreta ele mesmo no episodio. * Sawyer se refere a Nikki e Paulo como "Jabronis," um termo italiano para imigrantes recem chegados. * Sawyer se refere a Nikki e Paulo como "Nina and Pablo," dois nomes espanhóis populares. * Arzt se refere a si mesmo como "o próximo Charles Darwin",o famoso naturalista e autos da teoria da evolução das especies. **O "Darwin Award" é um falso premio dado as pessoas que morrem,ou se removem da existencia humana de uma forma engraçada similar similar a forma que Arzt se explodiu. * Nikki e sua personagem Corvette usam a frase "Razzle Dazzle" que é uma canção do musical "Chicago" que é sobre distrair o juri com drama,assim eles não vêem a verdade sobre uma competição mundial de dança infantil. * Sawyer está lendo "Morte na praia" de Agatha Christie. :*O tema do livro é um assasinato em uma ilha isolada e a chave é a hora da morte e não o metodo. * A permissa do episodio,vendo a historia da perspectiva de dois personagens menores do filme de Tom Sttopard "Rosencrantz & Guildenstern estão mortos." A forma que Nikki e Paulo acidentalmente descobrem locações que serão importantes futuramente é similar a forma que no filme, Rosencrantz (Gary Oldman) acidentalmente faz diversas descobertas cientificas antes de sua descoberta formal. Meta The episode employs several examples of self-references, foreshadowing, and reference to fan discussions: * The Russian matryoshka dolls' nesting form mimics the show "Exposé"—a show within a flashback, within the episode "Exposé." * One of the shows produced by Zukerman is called "Strike Team A," which is very similar to the so-called "A Team" composed of the core adventurers on the island (Jack, Kate, Sayid, Locke . . .) * Before the main title screen, Sawyer says "Who the hell is Nikki?", perhaps a direct shout-out to fan discussion surrounding the introduction of the characters Nikki and Paulo. * Sawyer states that the "A-Team" took all the guns when Nikki asks for one. * Nikki tells Zukerman, "I'm just a guest star, and we all know what happens to guest stars" after he tells her "We can bring you back next season." This foreshadows her departure from the show. * Zukerman says, "Back home, Paulo is the Wolfgang Puck of Brazil." This references the frequent description of Rodrigo Santoro as being "the Tom Cruise of Brazil." * Nikki stops Paulo from smoking (and thereby leaving forensic evidence) by saying, "We poisoned him—let's not poison ourselves." This foreshadows the events on the island, where both of them are poisoned. * Nikki asks Paulo to promise her they will never end up like Shannon and Boone. On the Island, the two frequently bicker like Boone and Shannon did. * The Losties list all the ways by which Nikki and Paulo might have died, referencing island events involving guns, knives, polar bears, the Others, the virus, and the monster. Sawyer examining the dirt under Nikki's nails also references how Sayid tortured him. * Sawyer and Hurley argue about who Eko's "You're next" refers to. * Nikki tells Paulo to look in the drug smugglers' plane for a radio, but he refuses saying it might fall, and he doesn't want to die—exactly what happened to Boone. * Nikki unintentionally makes light of Locke when she tells Paulo, "You don't want to climb up to a plane, but now you want to climb down a ladder into a dark tunnel? I don't think so." * Fan discussions about Him/Jacob are similar to Hurley's description of "The Cobra" as "the big bad guy whose identity has been shrouded in mystery for four seasons." ** "Cobra" is anagram for "Racob", the way to pronounce Jacob in some countries. * Locke says, "Things don't stay buried on this island" and "Make sure what ever you're hiding won't wash away." Questões não Respondidas *Por que Paulo e Nikki aparentemente não contaram a ninguém sobre o Avião Nigeriano ou a entrada da Estação Pérola ? *Por que Paulo não contou a ninguém a respeito da conversa entre Ben e Juliet que ouvira escondido na Estação Pérola? *Ele nunca manteve contato com os Outros através do walkie-talkie? External links * ABC Medianet Primetime Grid (Excel) * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle 03/09/07 (Word Doc) / (PDF) Galeria Screen Captures do episódio Exposé ligação externa